Ouvrez Les Yeux
by Aliseth
Summary: Un homme Aveugle, un second Épris du premier et entre ces deux êtres, leur Gardienne ... Ou quand une membre de la Navy tente d'éclairer le chemin de deux flics obtus. Slash McDanno et Friendship McRoll. Humour. [Terminée]
1. La Gardienne

_Cette petite fic est un cadeau pour __**Lulucie**__ qui a relevé avec brio un défi que je lui ai lancé. Bien joué, Miss ! Voilà ta récompense :D En ce qui me concerne, j'attends ton prochain drabble, héhé :D (Moi chiante ? Pas du tout … xD)_

_Ça devait être un OS, au départ. C'était les termes de sa victoire mais ... Ouep, je suis partie en cacahuètes et ça a donné une petite histoire à triple chapitres. De toute façon, la muse, c'est ça : Elle est jamais là quand y a besoin mais quand c'est pas nécessaire, elle pète une durite. C'est "chelou", ces bêtes-là Oô_

_En attendant, Miss, j'espère que ça te plaira ! ;D Amuse-toi bien !_

_oooOooo_

**Disclaimer: **Toujours pas à moi … J'ai harcelé un peu Peter Lenkov mais j'ai fini par me manger une tarte. C'que ça peut être idiot ces simagrées de disclaimer … Vous goberiez si je vous disais qu'ils m'appartiennent tous ? Personnages, décors, matériels et tout le toutim ? … « xD » juste -.- Déjà, j'aurais jamais la tune pour me les payer … c'est surréaliste.

**Pairing:** Slash Steve/Danny, Friendship Steve/Catherine

**Saison: **Fin Saison 3.

**Résumé:** Un homme Aveugle, un second Épris du premier et entre ces deux êtres, leur Gardienne ... Ou quand une membre de la Navy tente d'éclairer le chemin de deux flics obtus. [3 chapitres, trois points de vue: Primo, Cath'. Deuxio, Steve. Tertio, Danny (le meilleur pour la fin, non ? ;P)]

**/!\ Warning:** Présence possible d'OOC, parodie. **/!\**

**Rating: **T (surtout à cause du langage)

**Note:** Je vous vois déjà hurler … J'ai besoin de Cath', alors rangez-moi ces cailloux. Et puis, malgré tout, je l'aime bien la pauvre :P

**Note2 :** Pour en rajouter une couche, j'ai eu cette idée grâce à l'actrice qui joue Catherine, Michelle Borth. J'ai vu sur un forum qu'elle disait sur son Tweeter être pour le McDanno (si seulement la prod' voulait bien réaliser son souhait … *soupir*). Mr. Lenkov, écoutez Michelle, c'est la voix de la sagesse ! *déjà dehors*

_Bon, on arrête les conneries et on vous laisse lire ça tranquillement … C'est chiant quand je raconte ma vie pleine de trous ... Bref, pardon. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

°°o°° **La Gardienne** °°o°°

* * *

_Présent …_

La chaleur des braises, couplée aux rayons du soleil, lui brûlait sensiblement les joues et les yeux et, à mesure que le temps passait, elle sentait qu'elle ne finirait pas l'après-midi avant d'être passée sous la douche. La douce odeur de steaks grillés qui venait chatouiller ses narines lui donnait cependant l'eau à la bouche et venait effacer l'inconfort de la température.

Quelque chose grésilla dans le barbecue et la jeune femme fut sortie de sa rêverie. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle fixait, avec un sourire stupide, les deux hommes sur leur chaise longue … Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et reprit possession de la pince afin de retourner la viande qui menaçait de brûler.

Elle, une midinette ? _Jamais !_ Enfin, voyons … Elle était une militaire, une dure à cuire, elle avait depuis longtemps dépassé ce …

Okay, peut-être un chouïa. Un petit peu ...

S'étant assurée que la viande était sauvée et nécessitait encore quelques minutes de cuisson avant le service, la jeune brune passa une main sur son front moite et reporta son attention droit devant elle … Et, _nope_, elle ne souriait pas de la manière la plus _niaise _qui existe devant le tableau qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Le petit blond, assis entre les jambes du grand brun, bavassait et faisait voleter ses mains au rythme de ses paroles tandis que son compagnon l'écoutait patiemment en l'entourant de ses bras, déposant de temps en temps un baiser sur la nuque découverte. Le blond inclina la tête pour permettre plus d'accès et la jeune femme était certaine que, si elle tendait bien l'oreille, elle l'entendrait ronronner. Elle le vit cesser de parler avant de tourner le visage pour réclamer un baiser.

Un ridicule « _Awww_ » tournait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme alors que les lèvres du plus grand répondaient volontiers à l'étreinte. Les deux hommes se séparèrent et le blond repartit dans son monologue, sagement écouté par le brun.

Seulement, ce dernier sembla repérer le sourire _débile_ qu'elle arborait derrière son barbecue car il posait les yeux sur elle en fronçant les sourcils, semblant déceler quelque chose qui n'allait pas … Elle balaya ses inquiétudes d'un vague signe de la main et se remit à la cuisson de ses steaks.

Il avait l'air plus épanoui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été … La jeune femme était sincèrement heureuse pour son meilleur ami. Il lui arrivait bien entendu de repenser à l'époque où il était autre chose qu'un « _brah_ » pour elle, se souvenant de lorsqu'elle occupait la place du blond dans les bras puissants du plus grand, c'était inévitable.

Mais elle l'aimait … Elle _les _aimait. Elle était prête à tout pour qu'ils durent. Elle se faisait l'effet d'être la gardienne sacrée du lien qui unissait ces deux hommes. Un lien qu'elle avait elle-même libéré.

Catherine Rollins se souviendrait toujours de lorsqu'elle avait permis à Steven McGarrett et Daniel Williams d'ouvrir les yeux ...

**OoO**

_Deux semaines plus tôt …_

« Juste pour une heure ! Rien qu'un essai ! »

« Noo-on ! Non, non et re-non derrière ! »

« Steve, fais un p'tit effort ! Je n'te demande jamais rien ! »

« Justement, c'était parfait ! »

Catherine poussa un profond soupir. La jeune brune était assise sur le canapé de son compagnon et bataillait depuis plus de vingt minutes avec ce dernier. Néanmoins, elle sentait qu'elle gagnait du terrain … Il y avait encore de cela deux jours, Steve l'aurait fichue à la porte au bout de seulement cinq minutes.

Il y avait du progrès … Si, si. C'était un progrès si l'on considérait que Rollins était toujours sur le canapé et en bon état physique.

_Yep._

« Steve … » Appela-t-elle en se levant avant de l'approcher doucement.

Elle se surprit elle-même en sursautant alors qu'il se retournait brusquement. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas peur de McGarrett, loin de là, après tout ils étaient amis. S'ils n'étaient pas plus, ils étaient au moins amis.

Elle haussa un sourcil à cette pensée … Si elle commençait à faire ce genre de conclusion, cela ne faisait que confirmer ses inquiétudes du moment. Son ami s'éloignait de plus en plus. De jours en jours … Ce qui faisait qu'elle aussi se déconnectait dangereusement de lui. Seulement, le concerné ne semblait se rendre compte de rien ou ne _voulait_ se rendre compte de rien.

Elle fut brusquement ramenée à la réalité par une question sarcastique.

« C'est nouveau ? Ça vient de sortir ? »

« De … ? »

« C'est pas ton genre, ça, Cath' ... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est toi qui devrais consulter et toute seule. » La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et il s'expliqua. « T'es aussi secrète que moi, c'est la croix-la-bannière pour te faire parler et maintenant, voilà que tu veux me trainer en thérapie de couple ! Avoue que 'y a matière, là ! »

Nouveau soupir de la part de la jeune femme. Elle avait tout essayé. Elle avait tenté les surprises romantiques. Elle avait essayé la communication –qui ne menait jamais à rien considérant l'ours qu'elle avait face à elle. Elle avait même tenté l'innovation … _hum,_ dans la chambre. _Passons_, chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers lui semblait être ignoré … ou balayé.

Pire, ces derniers temps, ils ne se touchaient plus.

La thérapie lui était venue à l'esprit plusieurs jours plus tôt alors qu'elle avait une amie au téléphone lui expliquant qu'elle tentait d'éviter le divorce de cette façon. Sur le moment, Catherine avait estimé l'idée plutôt intéressante malgré le fait que, comme l'avait souligné Steve, la jeune femme était loin d'être bavarde sur ses pensées les plus profondes.

Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle devait bien avouer que la seule _idée _de se retrouver face à un psychologue l'angoissait quelque peu. Mais s'il fallait ça … Elle était toujours la première à foncer au front lorsque c'était nécessaire.

_Okaaay_, un porte-avion de la Navy et une thérapie de couple n'était effectivement pas la même chose. Cependant, Rollins savait s'adapter.

« Une heure. » Asséna-t-elle en prenant son courage à deux mains, plantant ses yeux marron dans les prunelles bleues du Commandant. « Juste une heure de ton temps et après on n'en parle plus. »

McGarrett la jaugea et sembla la sonder pendant quelques secondes, soutenant son regard, avant de serrer les dents et soupirer. Le grand brun paraissait avoir baissé sa garde mais il n'avait pas encore baissé les armes, elle devait poursuivre. Rien n'était gagné.

« J'ai l'impression que je te perd depuis que Kono est partie … » Elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel. « Fais pas cette tête. Tu sais que c'est la vérité. Alors, oui, je conçois que tu sois déboussolé par son absence et j'vais t'dire, elle me manque à moi aussi. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Oui, elle me manque ! C'était une amie. »

« Elle va revenir. »

« Quand on l'aura innocentée … Mais en attendant, elle n'est pas là et son absence s'en ressent. »

La carte « Kono » était la seule que Catherine osait mettre en avant. Elle avait un autre _indice_ en tête concernant le comportement de Steve. Un autre nom qui revenait souvent dans la bouche de son compagnon. « Danny » était le sujet le plus abordé par McGarrett et Rollins n'était pas stupide. Néanmoins, la jeune brune ne s'aventurerait pas sur ce terrain avec le Commandant.

Elle était trop jeune pour mourir …

Steve semblait s'adoucir et il décrocha ses yeux des siens avant de fixer un point imaginaire au sol en pinçant les lèvres. Le Lieutenant craignit qu'il ne se referme encore mais l'ex-SEAL la surprit en reportant son attention sur elle pour hocher la tête d'un air déterminé.

Il semblait même … _défiant._ Catherine haussa un sourcil en grimaçant. Elle détestait cette expression.

« Okay. »

« Sér … ? »

« Pas de commentaire. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le grand brun se redirigea vers sa plage privée en l'ignorant royalement. _Hu, oups ? _Elle allait s'amuser.

_J'ai peut-être fait une connerie._

**OoO**

« Je réitère, c'est débile. » Grogna une voix masculine dans la salle d'attente vide.

_Bla bla bla …_

« On n'a pas besoin de ça … »

_Gna gna gna …_

« Franchement, on m'aura tout fait … »

_J'aurais dû le manger, ce moelleux au chocolat. J'ai encore faim._

« Oh Cath' ! »

_Kikekoi ?_

Elle envoya un regard interrogateur à son vis-à-vis, assis à ses côtés.

« T'as remarqué que j'étais là où pas du tout ? » Demanda sarcastiquement Steve.

Catherine grimaça pour toute réponse et lui sourit, penaude. Ils _poireautaient_ littéralement dans la salle d'attente du Docteur Zirkhoff depuis plus d'une demi-heure. Une paire de jours plus tôt, ils avaient obtenu un rendez-vous assez rapidement grâce au statut de Steve à la tête du 5-0. Et non, McGarrett ne jouait _jamais_ de sa position quand il voulait quelque chose dans l'immédiat … Pas du tout.

Un peu, alors.

_M'ouais … _Catherine pouffa malencontreusement et s'attira un regard noir de son futur ex-compagnon. _Yep,_ elle perdait des points depuis quelques jours. Qu'à cela ne tienne, si elle le perdait sur le plan amoureux, autant qu'elle sache ce qui clochait dans la tête de son ami avant qu'ils ne se quittent.

Elle ne se faisait plus d'illusion … Son Commandant s'éloignait réellement et il semblait même tourmenté par quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait définitivement pas à nommer. Enfin, elle avait un _nom_ mais elle ne savait pas exactement_ quoi _même si elle avait un solide soupçon. Alors dorénavant, elle voulait seulement l'aider, _lui …_ ainsi que le « deuxième nom » avec un peu de chance. Leur couple était _foutu_, de toute façon.

Autant sauver au moins leur amitié.

La thérapie de couple était la seule solution. Une entrevue –s_eul_- avec un psychologue n'aurait pas été acceptée par Steve, peu importe ce que Rollins aurait pu faire ou dire.

« Putain Catherine ! »

_Oh le nom complet, ça craint … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

« Non mais tu te fous de moi ? »

La jeune femme se racla la gorge avant de répondre. « Je … Non. » Haussement d'épaule.

« Tu m'écoutes carrément pas, en fait ! »

La jeune femme fut sauvée par la porte du cabinet qui s'ouvrait, laissant s'échapper un couple à la mine morose. L'homme passait une main réconfortante dans le dos de sa femme qui avait les yeux rougis. Catherine grimaça et sentit son courage l'abandonner.

Dieu qu'elle détestait les psys …

« McGarrett, Rollins ? » Appela le psychologue qui précédait ses patients.

Les deux militaires se levèrent d'un commun accord et se consultèrent du regard avant de suivre Zirkhoff à contre cœur. Les présentations d'usages faites, le « couple » s'installa sur un divan en face du bureau et le psychologue ajusta ses lunettes pour mieux les jauger.

Rollins se ratatina quelque peu sous ce regard sondeur et décida de jeter un œil sur Steve qui grimaçait. _Ça va être sympa …_ Elle hocha distraitement la tête et décida de se lancer.

« Ça marche comment ? » Demanda-t-elle bêtement.

_Abrutie …_

_Oui, bon, ça va ! C'est la première fois que j'fais ça !_

Elle écarquilla momentanément les yeux en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle conversait avec sa propre conscience. Elle rata, de ce fait, le sourire bienveillant du psychologue qui reprit la parole.

« Dites-moi, pour commencer, ce qui vous amène ici. Quels sont les problèmes que vous avez rencontrés. Ce qui vous a poussé à faire appel à moi. »

« On a _pas _de problèmes. » Grogna l'ours près de Catherine.

Ce qui attira un regard perplexe de Zirkhoff.

« En fait si. » Intervint la jeune femme. « Voilà, c'est … »

« Rien du tout. » Interrompit Steve.

« La barbe, t'es chiant. » Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Le _SuperSEAL _lui tira la langue de façon puérile et elle vit, du coin de l'œil, le psychologue hocher la tête.

« Mmh, je vois. » Marmonna-t-il avant d'attraper stylo et carnet.

_Super, ça commence bien. _

**OoO**

Une demi-heure de vent ... Voilà l'impression que cette session donnait à Catherine, pour le moment. Une demi-heure à ne parler de rien. Tout ce que le « couple » avait abordé jusqu'ici était le début de leur relation, à la demande du Docteur Zirkhoff.

Steve avait, étonnement, daigné parler de Kono et son départ avec Adam et Doris. Ce qui avait quelque peu choqué Rollins qui ne s'attendait pas à voir la tombe qu'était McGarrett confier ce genre de chose à un illustre inconnu dès la première séance … Cet interlude n'avait, bien entendu, pas duré plus de deux minutes et ils en étaient rapidement revenus à cette _chose_ qui se déroulait entre les deux militaires.

Catherine trépignait littéralement sur place … Elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête depuis plusieurs minutes, le plus important selon elle. Elle avait espéré que le sujet sorte comme par magie de par la présence d'un psychologue.

_Ces types ne sont pas des druides, espèce de débile !_

« Ça me gonfle … »

« Lieutenant Rollins, quelque chose vous chagrine ? »

« C'est rien, j'entends juste des voix. » Lança-t-elle, sarcastique.

Elle vit les yeux ronds et stupéfaits de Steve et elle craqua. Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui, ignorant totalement Zirkhoff, et planta son regard dans le bleu acier qu'ils rencontraient.

« Maintenant, 'y en a marre … Quand est-ce qu'on parle de Danny ? »

Une mine de bulot rejeté par la mer lui répondit et elle n'entendit que le psychologue.

« Danny est votre coéquipier, Commandant, c'est bien ça ? » Demanda Zirkhoff pour tout rappel.

« Oui, mais … » Froncement de sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là ? » Rollins soupira de désespoir. « Cath' ? T'as un problème avec Danny ? »

« Moi ? Ah, non, sûrement pas … C'est toi qui a un problème avec lui. »

Elle se tourna vers Zirkhoff pour un quelconque soutient quand elle vit le bleu acier s'assombrir dangereusement mais le psychologue s'était déjà mis en retrait afin de les observer, prenant ses _fichues_ notes, de temps à autre. _Okay, tu te démerdes toute seule, Rollins. _

Il était temps d'affronter le Titan … Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se jeta à l'eau, calmement.

« Danny par-ci, Danny par-là, Danno a dit ceci, Danno a dit cela … Danny, Danny, Danny. » Elle piqua le torse de son ami avec l'index. « C'est pas tout. C'est plein d'autres petites choses comme ça. Comme quand tu l'as emmené voir un match alors que tu devais y aller avec moi ou alors la fois où on devait diner mais tu étais chez lui pour, je tiens à le préciser, je-ne-sais-toujours-pas-quoi. »

Ses mains voletaient au rythme de ses paroles et son index droit revint siéger le torse de Steve.

« Et ne crois pas que j'ai pas vu le _câlin_ en bout de canapé … Nooon, mon Commandant, j'ai vu le câlin alors que j'étais là, le soir d'halloween ! »

Au mot « câlin », le psychologue leva la tête de son carnet pour sonder McGarrett mais le brun ne faisait que lever un sourcil à la fin du monologue de Catherine et au final, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. L'ex-SEAL ne voyait réellement pas l'anomalie dans ce que venait d'énumérer la jeune femme.

« Oui et bien quoi ? C'est mon meilleur ami, Cath' ... C'est quoi ton problème, exactement ? »

Mauvaise foi quand tu nous tiens.

« Mais j'ai _pas_ de problème ! Je te répète en long, en large et en travers que c'est _toi_ qui a quelque chose avec lui ! Tout ce que j'veux c'est t'aider à résoudre ça mais tu n'veux rien voir. C'est pas humain d'être aussi _crétin_ ! »

« Lieutenant ! » Rugit Steve, outré.

« Oh, ça va, le poulet _ancien_ SEAL. Ça n'marche plus ça ! »

Son ami la fixait désormais comme si elle était victime de possession d'un esprit maléfique … Okay, elle devait sans doute avoir l'air d'avoir complètement pété les plombs. Dire qu'elle était totalement hors-caractère serait un euphémisme et le Docteur Zirkhoff devait y prendre un malin plaisir … Curiosité professionnelle, bien entendu.

Mais Catherine en avait v_raiment_ plein le dos. Tout le monde avait le droit de craquer, un jour où l'autre. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir.

« J'y crois pas … » La voix estomaquée de Steve la sortit de sa torpeur. « T'es _jalouse _? De Danny ? »

Le grand brun ne comprenait décidément rien à rien.

« Mais non ! » Nouveau soupir. « Oui, je l'aurais été si j'avais compris ce qui se passe plus tôt. » Expression horrifiée du Commandant. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire … non mais là, c'est plus pareil … »

« Attends une minute. » Steve réajusta sa position pour faire totalement face à son amie. « Tu penses que moi et Danny … Enfin, dans ton dos, qu'on … »

Catherine haussa un sourcil. Elle n'avait pas encore songé à cette possibilité. Finalement, elle secoua négativement la tête … _Nooon_, SuperSteve-SuperSEAL-SuperHétéro était trop stupide pour cela.

« Pas du tout. Je dis seulement qu'il y a quelque chose. T'es obsédé par lui, t'en parles tout le temps. J'n'évoquerai pas les « Babe » qui sortent à tout bout de champs, j'espère que tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Mais de là à dire que tu es assez intelligent pour faire un quelconque rapprochement pour, _ensuite_, accepter et assumer ... Excuses-moi mais 'y a une marge. »

« Je n'comprends plus rien. » Intervint le grand brun.

« Bah, oui. C'est bien ce que je dis. » Conclut platement Catherine, désabusée.

Elle envoya un regard désespéré vers le psychologue qui semblait les observer à la loupe. Elle avait la sensation d'être une bactérie dans le microscope d'un virologue … Elle pouvait pratiquement entendre les rouages du cerveau de son ami se mettre en branle à ses côtés. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il ouvrirait les yeux, qu'il saisirait réellement ce qu'elle tentait de lui fait voir.

Un coup d'œil vers Steve lui indiqua qu'il semblait réfléchir intensément, sourcils froncés et regard dans le vague. Catherine eut un sursaut d'espoir. Allait-il _enfin_ accepter ce qu'elle impliquait ou …

« C'est complètement absurde. »

… Raté.

Catherine poussa un soupir à fendre une pierre. « Merde. Là. »

Et elle abandonna ... Pour l'instant.

Elle avait été à un cheveu de la victoire et le Titan avait tout écrabouillé en une phrase. Elle lui jeta un regard noir. _Vie de chien …_ La jeune militaire serra les dents et prit un air déterminé tandis que Zirkhoff reprenait la parole pour tenter un décorticage de ce qui venait de se dire. Mais elle n'écoutait plus depuis un moment, plongée dans une planification psychologique.

Elle avait perdu cette bataille mais la guerre était loin d'être terminée …

**OoOoO**

TBC…

**OoOoO**

* * *

_**Ça vous fait kiffer, tapez 1. C'est de la merde, tapez 2. Vous en avez rien à cirer, tapez 3. xD**_

_**Bien entendu, j'apprécie grandement les retours, histoire de savoir ce que vous en pensez ;D (les antis-Cath', purs et durs: votre aversion pour ce perso n'est pas une raison valable xD j'vous aime aussi :P)  
**_

_**On saura dans une semaine ce que Steve a dans sa tête de pioche ! :P Merci de me lire !  
A vendredi prochain !  
Bisou(nours) !**_


	2. L'Aveugle

_Encore merci pour les reviews ! Continuez, j'adore ça :D _

_On est vendrediiii ! Oui, enfin, c'est la nuit mais j'arrive pas à dormir. Au lieu de tourner et re tourner dans le lit, je publie, c'est plus productif :P_

_ Je vous sers donc la suite et ce qui se trame dans la tête dure de Steve ... autant dire, pas grand chose xD Après tout, o__n s'en fiche, tout ce qu'on lui demande c'est d'être beau et de se taire ...__*vilaine Alison* Yesss ! Et fière, en plus !  
_

_Allez, je vous fous la paix ;) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

°°o°° **L'Aveugle** °°o°°

* * *

_Présent …_

Il appréciait de plus en plus les week-ends.

L'odeur suave qui lui chatouillait les narines était délectable … Il ne sentait quasiment que cela si l'on omettait le fumet des steaks grillés qui parvenait du barbecue sur sa terrasse. Il ne pouvait pas nier que cela lui mettait l'eau à la bouche et il sentit son estomac se serrer succinctement … Il devrait probablement demander à leur cuisinière de se bouger un peu les _miches_ s'ils voulaient manger avant que l'un d'entre eux ne fasse une crise d'hypoglycémie.

Cependant, cela voudrait dire qu'il serait tenu de se lever –autant dire quitter son précieux transat et la friandise qu'il avait sous les lèvres …

_Mmh, yep … la flemme._

La nuque de l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras émettait un parfum plus délicieux encore que celui de la grillade. Le dos du blond remua encore contre son torse alors que ce dernier réajustait sa position pour lui réclamer un baiser … Le brun n'avait pas remarqué que son compagnon avait cessé de parler … Il en disait tellement. Le plus petit ne faisait que cela depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés.

_Soit_ … Il répondit volontiers à la demande et mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son partenaire qui levait une main pour jouer avec les petits cheveux de sa nuque. Le baiser se fit langoureux et d'agréables frissons l'envahirent. Lorsque les deux hommes se séparèrent par besoin d'oxygène, le plus grand profita de la faille pour replonger son nez dans la nuque offerte du petit blond. Et celui-ci en profita, lui aussi … pour reprendre la parole et repartir dans son monologue.

Le brun sourit et décida qu'il ferait mieux de prêter un peu plus d'attention à ce qu'il entendait s'il ne voulait pas se refaire taper sur les doigts. Il releva légèrement la tête dans l'intention de se forcer un peu pour quitter sa nouvelle addiction … Puis, il la vit. Derrière le barbecue.

Encore son sourire _stupide. _La jeune brune avait les lèvres étirées jusqu'aux oreilles et le brun fronça les sourcils, circonspect.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, à sourire comme ça ?_

Repensait-elle à ce Billy qu'elle avait retrouvé quelques semaines plus tôt ? Le grand brun attendait toujours de faire sa connaissance … Il avait bien le droit de veiller, lui aussi, non ? Il vit la jeune femme lui faire un vague signe de la main et son sourire passa de stupide à rassurant, voulant visiblement écarter les interrogations du brun.

Il le lui rendit et revint à son compagnon qui babillait toujours. Il haussa ensuite un sourcil et reporta une seconde fois ses yeux sur sa meilleure amie. Plusieurs allers retours visuels firent que … Okay, il venait de comprendre pourquoi ce sourire niais sur le visage de la jeune femme. S'il avait eu les capacités d'un télépathe, il aurait pu entendre son « _Awww_ » mental d'où il se trouvait. Il secoua la tête, blasé.

_Les femmes …_ _Navy ou pas, toutes les mêmes_.

Avant de se promettre de ne jamais formuler cette pensée devant la femme en question. Il tenait à la vie, surtout aujourd'hui … Et il lui devait plus que cela. Elle s'était donnée beaucoup de mal pour qu'ils en soient là à ce jour … Il avait pensé qu'elle souffrait. Qu'_il_ la faisait souffrir … Mais c'était _lui_ qui souffrait sans s'en rendre compte. Et elle l'avait décelé.

A se poser des œillères pendant des années, ses sentiments avaient commencé à le ronger de l'intérieur … il n'avait rien remarqué. Il n'avait pas _vu_ qu'il aimait l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras en ce moment même. Il n'avait pas _vu_ que le blond lui-même s'était épris de lui, de son côté.

Elle avait vu tout cela. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte mais elle était parvenue, à force de pression, à le réveiller. Elle lui en avait tout de même bien fait baver …

_Sale bestiole._

Steven McGarrett resserra son étreinte autour de Daniel Williams et sourit en repensant au jour où Catherine Rollins lui avait rendu la vue …

**OoO**

_Treize jours plus tôt …_

« Hu, Cath', qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » S'étonna Steve en pénétrant le bureau de Danno.

La jeune militaire était debout, au centre de la pièce, et arborait un air penaud.

« Ton bureau était fermé et Danny m'a proposé de t'attendre ici. »

« Bonjour les tourtereaux. » Fit une voix au demeurant nonchalante.

McGarrett se retourna pour voir le petit blond les rejoindre avec une chemise cartonnée en main et haussa les sourcils en entendant la réplique inhabituelle pour le père de famille. Il n'avait encore jamais eu droit à ce genre d'étiquette de la part de son équipier. Était-ce une nouvelle plaisanterie « Made in Williams » ou bien ... ?

« Alors ça, c'était vraiment pas malin. » Lançait la voix plate de Catherine, derrière eux.

Les deux hommes reportèrent leur attention sur la jeune femme et Steve y regarda de plus près, elle semblait _déçue_. Qui plus était, Rollins posait des yeux désabusés sur Danny.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Les deux flics s'étaient exprimés simultanément et cela parut rapporter un petit sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Steve était totalement _largué._

Elle devenait folle, ces derniers temps, de toute façon … Elle avait un comportement étrange, n'était pas elle-même et –cerise sur le gâteau- elle l'avait trainé en thérapie de couple, _nomdeDieu _! Il avait fait l'effort de s'y rendre _une _fois, espérant qu'elle lui ficherait la paix. Et aujourd'hui, voilà qu'elle n'appréciait guère la petite remarque de Danny sur ce qu'elle était censée avoir avec lui, Steve.

_Sympa, ça fait plaisir …_

Bon, il s'en fichait pas mal mais tout de même ... L'égo en prenait un petit coup.

Peut-être avait-elle vu quelque chose de traumatisant sur son porte-avion … D'accord, elle ne voyait pas grand-chose avec le poste qu'elle occupait. Mais, dans ce cas, comment expliquer pourquoi elle était devenue complètement _cintrée_ ? McGarrett pinça les lèvres en sondant la jeune femme, pensant peut-être qu'il parviendrait à pénétrer son esprit.

« Vous pouvez sortir ? » Fit Williams à ses côtés, brisant le silence malaisé. « Vous êtes flippants, tous les deux … Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous vous entendez si bien, bande de tarés. »

« Quoi ? » Catherine fut la première à réagir.

« Oust, dehors, j'ai un rapport à rédiger. » Précisa le blond qui s'installait derrière son ordinateur.

Steve sortit enfin de sa torpeur. « Attends, Danno, il fallait que … »

« Justement, je voulais vous prévenir de quelque chose. » Interrompit Catherine, s'attirant deux regards noirs. « Attendez, je vous jure que c'est important. »

« C'est moi que tu voulais voir ou Steve ? » Interrogea alors Danny. « Dans le dernier cas, je répète : dehors. Et puis, il faut que j'appelle ma fille. » Conclut-il en se munissant de son mobile.

« Je voulais vous voir tous les deux. » Plaida-t-elle et Williams haussa un sourcil, surpris.

McGarrett grimaça … Cela n'allait tout de même pas recommencer ? Pas avec Danny en témoin, par-dessus le marché. Le grand brun serra les dents, se retenant de sauter à la gorge de sa _compagne_. Il pria tous les dieux de cette planète –du Panthéon compris- pour qu'elle ne repique pas la même crise que dans le bureau de Zirkhoff, deux jours plus tôt.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de cette séance et lorsque la jeune brune avait demandé au Commandant de l'y accompagner une seconde fois, il avait explosé … Ils s'étaient à peine adressé la parole depuis ce moment. Steve était conscient qu'il se refermait comme une huître mais il en avait plus qu'assez de l'attitude de son amie.

Il n'avait _aucun_ problème, nom d'un chien ! En quelle langue devait-il le lui dire ? Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne s'amuserait pas à entraîner son Danno dans ce délire … D'où le regard incendiaire qu'il dardait sur elle en ce moment.

« Deux minutes, ensuite vous disparaissez. » La voix de Daniel le ramena à la réalité.

Steve haussa un sourcil, il aurait juré que Catherine se retenait de sauter de joie … _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce zouf ?_

« Je voulais d'abord prévenir Steve que je vais avoir un empêchement pour un match auquel on devait assister … » Danny plissa les yeux et le brun se souvint qu'il avait promis cette sortie à la jeune femme lorsqu'il avait été en voir un avec le blond à sa place.

Toujours des doutes sur le fait qu'il était totalement _paumé _? Il avait mal à la tête, tout à coup … Il écouta vaguement tandis que Rollins poursuivait.

« Donc, si ça t'intéresse … Vous y allez ensemble. Histoire de ne pas jeter le billet que j'ai déjà acheté. C'est une super place, en plus. » Argumenta la brune en tendant le ticket au blond qui y jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

C'était seulement une impression ou les deux Lieutenants parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas présent ? Les sourcils du grand brun se froncèrent un peu plus. A quoi jouait la jeune femme ? Il n'avait même pas son mot à dire … Pas qu'il ne serait pas ravi de sortir avec Danny, une fois de plus, il adorait la compagnie de son partenaire. Il recherchait le plus de temps possible à passer avec lui.

Mais là n'était pas la question. Le _truc_ était que son amie lui posait un lapin en direct pour organiser ce rencard avec son meilleur ami. N'était-ce pas elle qui, deux jours plus tôt, arguait que …

« Hey, attends une minute ! » Lança-t-il soudainement, interrompant le débat entre les deux Lieutenants.

« Je vois Grace ce soir-là et … » Danny se tourna vers Steve dont le ton sec l'avait fait sursauter. « Tu vois pas qu'on discute, espèce de mal élevé ? Je vais sérieusement finir par croire que t'as été éduqué dans les bois avec des loups et des ours, mon pauvre ami. »

Son partenaire ne prêta pas attention à la pique et se contenta de désigner Rollins du menton. « Il faut que je lui dise deux mots. »

« Je peux reprendre une place pour la petite, dans ce cas ? » Catherine l'ignorait pour revenir au sujet qui lui tenait apparemment à cœur.

Un peu trop, d'ailleurs. Cela virait carrément à l'obsession. _D'accord, elle a vraiment un pète au casque._

Steve tira la sonnette d'alarme en voyant le bleu des prunelles de Daniel s'assombrir. Le père de famille n'appréciait pas particulièrement lorsque l'on s'ingérait de cette façon dans la vie de sa fille. Si quelqu'un devait investir dans une entrée pour un match de football, c'était Danny et personne d'autre. Au pire, sa mère ou Oncle Steve ... Autant dire, la famille et rien de plus.

Surtout pas Catherine, visiblement, qui ne semblait pas en faire partie … Et le Commandant eut du mal à saisir ce que signifiait ce nouveau constat. Il avait toujours songé que son équipier et son amie s'entendaient bien. En y réfléchissant, il n'avait jamais entendu leur Gracie utiliser le terme « Tante Cath' ».

Il explorerait cette hypothèse plus tard. En attendant, il devait s'occuper de sa folle et vite.

« Prends les rênes du 5-0, Danno. Je rentre pour l'après-midi. » Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme et ajouta d'un ton sans appel : « Et toi, tu viens avec moi. »

Ils ne leurs laissa le temps ni de répondre, ni de réagir et franchit la porte d'un pas déterminé. Il entendit vaguement la brune s'excuser auprès du blond avant de sortir sur ses traces. Le trajet du retour promettait d'être gai.

Pas qu'il eût l'intention de la tuer dans la voiture, cependant.

**OoO**

« T'as tout fait rater. Ce que tu peux être nul. » Grommelait Catherine dans sa barbe.

Elle était assise sur une chaise de cuisine pendant que Steve était en plein coup de sang, faisant les cents pas devant elle. Il l'invectivait depuis plus de cinq minutes et la jeune femme ne répondait rien de plus à part ce mantra statuant à quel point McGarrett était stupide.

« Explique-toi, au moins ! » Tonna le grand brun. « Qu'est-ce qui fait que je suis si idiot ! »

Il s'arrêta et la jaugea, mains sur les hanches, tandis qu'elle le fixait d'un air blasé. Il n'arrivait décidément plus à la cerner.

« On était à ça … » Plaignit la jeune femme en indiquant une distance infime entre le pouce et l'index.

« Mais à ça de _quoi _? »

Il avait réellement mal à la tête. Peut-être était-ce même une migraine qui pointait le bout de son nez … Il en avait de plus en plus, ces derniers temps. Avec l'énergumène qui lui faisait face, ce n'était sans doute pas étonnant.

Les choses s'empiraient entre eux. Ils ne se parlaient plus autant, ne se touchaient plus du tout … Il avait conscience qu'il s'éloignait d'elle et instaurait une distance volontaire mais il n'avait tout simplement pas la tête à entretenir une relation avec cette femme. Il n'avait pas imaginé, au départ, que cela prendrait cette importance et les choses lui échappaient. Leur _histoire_ prenait trop de place et était devenue quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais voulu.

Était-ce également le cas du côté de Rollins ? Cela expliquerait la raison de l'indifférence de la jeune femme ainsi que son comportement inhabituel. Dans ce cas, si elle ne voulait plus rien de lui, pourquoi cette crise de jalousie face à Danny ?

Rectification … Elle avait aussitôt affirmé ne pas être jalouse. Et aujourd'hui, elle tentait d'organiser une sortie entre lui et le petit blond. Cela lui était donc totalement égal, il pouvait le croire. Mais alors pourquoi … ?

Il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à relier les morceaux de ce puzzle. _Trop dur, trop chiant …_

« Tu n'veux pas tout simplement m'expliquer ce que t'as en tête ? Je n'pige plus rien à rien ! Qu'est-ce que tout ça vient faire avec Danny ? »

« Je veux seulement te montrer, non pas ce que _j'ai_ en tête, mais ce que _tu_ as en tête. » Fit-t-elle calmement. « Je suis désolée d'y aller comme un bourrin mais tu n'comprends rien. »

« Comprendre qu … » Steve poussa un lourd soupir. « Ça y est, j'en ai marre. » Il se frotta les yeux et procéda à un exercice de respiration.

« Tu penses tout le temps à Danny, je voulais juste te permettre de passer du temps avec lui. »

Il reporta son attention sur elle afin de la sonder et décida, en désespoir de cause, de cesser de chercher à comprendre. Il devait se calmer, la laisser parler et écouter tranquillement. Sans perdre son sang-froid. Comme il le faisait avec Dan- …

Il se figea.

« Okay, développe. » Exigea-t-il à la jeune femme qui parut surprise avant de laisser ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire victorieux.

« Aucun besoin de développer ... Tu le _veux_, c'est tout. » Asséna-t-elle simplement.

Il ne réagit pas, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce type de réponse. Quoique … Il avait bien saisit ce qu'elle avait insinué dans le bureau de Zirkhoff, seulement il avait trouvé l'idée tellement surréaliste qu'il avait balayé ses soupçons en quelques secondes. Il n'aimait pas Danno … Du moins pas comme _cela_. Pas comme il aurait pu aimer Catherine.

Il lui était arrivé -une fois ou deux- de franchir certaines limites, par le passé, avec un compagnon d'armes … en de simples relâchements de tension, deux camarades solidaires s'aidant mutuellement, rien de plus. Cela ne l'avait jamais incommodé mais au-delà de ces écarts, il était émotionnellement attiré vers les femmes. Jamais il n'imaginerait son futur avec un homme.

_Yep,_ Danno était son ami. Son meilleur ami ou même un frère, si certains voulaient vraiment pousser les choses à leur maximum.

Mais _nooon,_ Mademoiselle-si-intelligente-Lieutenant-Rollins, sa soit disant partenaire à la vie, tenait _absolument_ à ce que quelque chose se développe entre lui et le père de famille qu'était Danny. Et elle insistait ... lourdement, en plus. _Cinglée, cinglée, cinglée …_

« C'est n'importe quoi. »

« Voilà, tu recommences ! Enlève tes œillères, par pitié ! » Éclata la jeune brune avec frustration, surprenant l'ex-SEAL qui ne s'attendait pas à une explosion de la militaire au tempérament habituellement calme.

Il rectifia mentalement et se souvint de son éclat chez le psychologue qui aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Catherine était bel et bien capable de péter les plombs … pour pas grand-chose, à première vue.

_Flippant … Et Danno dit que c'est moi qui ai besoin de me faire aider. Pourquoi j'ai envie de rire, là ?_

« J'peux savoir ce qui te fais sourire, maintenant ? » Entendit Steve qui fronça les sourcils, il avait oublié que ses lèvres étaient dotées d'une vie propre. « Laisse-moi deviner … Tu penses à Danny, là ? » Cette fois, McGarrett écarquilla les yeux, estomaqué. « Bon, on va faire le petit exercice que nous a demandé le thérapeute. » Informa la jeune femme.

_Oh, pitié, non. _Le grand brun grimaça d'anticipation … La dernière fois, il avait eu de la chance, la séance se terminait et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de démarrer la petite expérience que Zirkhoff avait prévue pour eux. Le psychologue avait voulu proposer une série de mots au couple et chacun devait renvoyer ce qui lui passait par la tête, sans réfléchir. Un jeu d'association d'idées.

Dorénavant, Catherine voulait tenter ce petit test à domicile … Que se passerait-il s'il l'étranglait ici, dans la cuisine, et qu'il jetait le corps en mer ? Personne ne soupçonnerait le leader de l'unité de police la plus importante d'Hawaii, quelqu'un qui avait la confiance du Gouverneur. _Mmh,_ idée à creuser.

« Et le rapport avec la discussion est … ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu verras. » Elle ne le lâcherait pas, visiblement. _Un vrai clébard sur un os … Pourquoi j'ai commencé à sortir avec elle ? Je devais être malade, ce jour-là._

Il poussa un profond soupir et, fatigué, il se fit la réflexion que le plus rapidement il se prêterait au jeu, le plus vite Catherine lui lâcherait la chemise. Il prit place, lui aussi, sur une des chaises et s'installa face à elle. Il lâcha un « Envoie » expéditif et, d'un air bravache, planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

Elle semblait se frotter les mains … Il détesta le petit sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage et il eut momentanément envie de la gifler. C'était une militaire, après tout, elle encaissait.

« Bateau. » Démarra-t-elle tranquillement et il haussa les épaules.

« Croiseur. » Répondit-il alors sans réfléchir, comme le demandait la consigne.

Foi de McGarrett, il allait lui prouver qu'elle se faisait des idées. Pire, qu'elle se faisait un véritable _film_, un _soap_, une _telenovela_ ... La totale se déroulait dans la tête de Catherine et il allait le lui montrer.

La jeune femme poursuivit donc, durant moins d'une minute, sur ce niveau. Des mots simples qu'elle lançait en rafale, ne donnant pas le temps à Steve de penser. Il entendait des banalités comme « planche », « rouge », « voiture » ou « bois » et il rétorquait avec la même facilité en laissant échapper des « surf », « sang », « Mercury » ou « palmier ».

Elle le balada encore quelques secondes et il ne pensait plus du tout. Il entendait des termes, il lançait ce qui lui venait. En fin de compte, c'était plutôt facile et il était persuadé que la jeune brune s'y casserait les dents jusqu'à …

« Danny. »

« Ultra sexy. »

Le temps s'arrêta brutalement et un ange passa.

Rollins avait cessé de parler. Le jeu était terminé … Et Steve avait perdu la partie.

Le brun avait les yeux ronds, figé. Il n'avait pas pu … ? _Nope_, impossible, il n'avait pas pu sortir une telle _énormité_ à propos de son équipier. C'était impensable, c'était irréel, c'était …

C'était la vérité.

_C'est vrai qu'il est sexy, ce ... _

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, toi, t'es pas net ?_

La migraine était définitivement présente. Sa seconde personnalité, qui avait apparemment poussé durant la nuit, venait le saluer également. Il devenait schizophrène, là était la seule explication plausible.

La seule théorie qui expliquerait pourquoi il avait associé cette notion à Danny ... Ou peut-être la jeune femme avait-elle raison lorsqu'elle parlait d'œillères qu'il s'obstinerait à se poser. Il s'était, après tout, plusieurs fois surpris à laisser trainer ses yeux sur le petit blond, cartographiant sa physionomie -ô combien agréable-, sans jamais se l'avouer.

Il s'était à chaque fois convaincu qu'il ne faisait que tenter de lire le langage corporel du père de famille, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il pensait, comment il se portait ... et cetera. Et autres _foutaises_ du même acabit.

Parfait, il pouvait se faire à l'idée qu'il puisse juger son équipier comme étant un bel homme. Terriblement attirant, même. Après tout, ce n'était que la vérité. D'un autre côté ... Il tenait beaucoup à lui et il était conscient depuis longtemps qu'il ne pouvait se passer de son Danno mais de là à aller jusqu'à songer qu'il l'aim- ...

Oh, oh ... _Oh._

« Je le savais. » Fit doucement une voix féminine, brisant le silence de sa cuisine. « Alors, je raconte toujours n'importe quoi, mon Commandant ? »

Il leva des yeux troublés vers Catherine. La jeune militaire lui envoyait un sourire empli de fierté et d'arrogance. Il haussa un sourcil, totalement confus par cette attitude.

Il l'entendit vaguement lui raconter sa mésaventure de la semaine passée à tenter de lui faire voir ce qu'il ne voulait pas regarder. La brune partit dans un monologue compliqué, contant son combat pour éclairer McGarrett qui s'obstinait à rester dans le noir …

Et Steve saisit enfin toute la portée de ce qu'il entendait_._

_Oh, la sale bestiole !_

**OoOoO**

TBC …

**OoOoO**

* * *

_**Il est têtu, le Steve, hein ? J'aime le faire tourner en bourrique, ça m'éclate ... **_

_**La semaine prochaine, suite et fin. Au tour de Danny de passer à la casserole et dans tous les sens du terme xD  
**_

_**Merci de me lire ! Biz'! :D**_


	3. L'Épris

_Aloooors, hum … *cachée dans un trou de souris*_

_Pardoooon pour l'attente ! Je devais vous poster cette dernière partie hier mais je n'ai pas pu peaufiner ce chapitre cette semaine, j'ai été écrasée de tâches par mon boss … Sorry, sorry, sorry ! _

_Ce qui fait que je ne m'en suis occupée qu'aujourd'hui et, pour me faire pardonner, il est plus long que ce que j'avais écrit au départ. Quand on peaufine, on peut rajouter des trucs, héhé :P xD  
_

_Donc, voilà la fin de cette petite histoire. J'vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)_

* * *

°°o°° **L'Épris** °°o°°

* * *

_Présent …_

Un soleil de plomb s'abattait sur la plage et il était certain de risquer l'insolation à tout instant. Qui plus était, il mourrait de faim. Il entendait distinctement son estomac jouer un concerto pour toute l'île. Il en était visiblement de même pour son compagnon d'infortune. Il pouvait sentir les infimes vibrations provoquées par les gargouillis du ventre plat contre son dos … Il sourit tout en poursuivant son récit.

Il était tout de même bien sur cette chaise longue, affalé contre son brun qui l'écoutait –ou pas- lui raconter sa vie pleine de trous.

Il avait une excuse valable, cependant. Babiller lui permettait d'oublier la chaleur et la faim. Pour la température régnant sur Hawaii, ils n'y pouvaient rien mais concernant le second problème, la cuisinière pouvait tout de même se secouer un peu. On pouvait dire qu'elle prenait son temps, celle-là … à quoi ? Il ne pouvait le dire. En attendant, il était affamé et il _soûlait_ son compagnon pour penser à autre chose.

Même si le brun ne semblait pas se plaindre plus que cela du babillage intempestif de son nouveau doudou … _Yep_, là était le terme adéquat. _Doudou. _Le petit blond avait la sensation de se retrouver à la place du lapin de sa fille en sentant les bras de son compagnon se resserrer autour de sa taille. Si l'on omettait, bien entendu, les lèvres qui picoraient sa nuque.

C'était ce petit détail qui le faisait se demander s'il avait l'attention de son partenaire.

Depuis quelques minutes, il s'était mis en tête de pester contre un petit camarade de classe qui, récemment, tournait autour de sa fille. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour s'intéresser à ce genre de choses et le blond n'appréciait guère la présence d'individu appartenant à l'espèce masculine à proximité de sa princesse. Enfant ou pas, un garçon restait un garçon … Et son petit chat devait en rester éloigné le plus longtemps possible.

Et le fait que lui-même faisait tout le contraire n'était absolument pas une bonne excuse, n'en déplaise à la princesse en question. _Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais._ Conseil tout à fait hypocrite, certes … mais encore une fois, elle était trop jeune, _nom d'un chien_ ! Et puis, le petit blond ne voyait –ni ne regardait- aucun « garçon » hormis son brun qui lui dévorait la nuque à l'instant même. Ce n'était donc pas une situation comparable.

Le blond sourit à cette pensée et tourna la tête pour voir son compagnon redresser la sienne et lui offrir un sourire radieux. _NomdeDieudemerde_, ce qu'il était beau. Ce n'était pas humain d'être aussi séduisant … Ce type n'était pas humain, de toute façon. Il le répétait depuis leur rencontre et il avait eu raison.

Il ne put résister plus longtemps et réclama un baiser que son amour se fit une joie de lui donner. Le plus petit vint jouer avec les petits cheveux bruns de sa nuque et demanda un approfondissement du baiser en mordillant la lèvre inférieure du plus grand. L'étreinte se faisait langoureuse et ce fut le besoin d'oxygène qui sépara les deux hommes, le petit blond laissant échapper un gémissement de déception.

Il remarqua que son brun en avait profité pour retourner à sa nuque et il inclina la tête, ce n'était pas la pire marotte que son partenaire s'était trouvé. Elle était même plus qu'agréable. Avant de se relancer dans son monologue, il soupira d'aise et se laissa aller davantage dans les bras du brun. Il aimait énormément cet homme, c'en était presque étouffant.

Hormis sa fille adorée, personne –comprendre aucun adulte- ne l'avait rendu plus heureux que son compagnon, pas même son ex-femme qu'il avait plutôt du mal à supporter, ces derniers temps.

Il sentit la disparition de la paire de lèvres et remarqua que son brun avait porté son attention ailleurs que sur lui et fronçait les sourcils. Intrigué, le blond suivit son regard et tomba sur leur cuisinière qui leur faisait un signe en souriant stupidement. Il eut envie de lui enjoindre de se manier un peu la rondelle au lieu de rêvasser mais il se ravisa, un flot de souvenirs remontant à la surface.

Cette femme, bien que pas très proche du blond, lui avait étrangement présenté une belle preuve d'amitié. Même si la jeune brune avait dû en voir de toutes les couleurs avec eux. Il grimaça en pensant aux efforts qu'elle avait dû fournir pour qu'ils en soient là à ce jour. La militaire avait tout simplement effectué un travail de titan … Surtout avec l'énergumène qui le tenait fermement dans ses bras en ce moment. Et le petit blond eut une bouffée de profonde compassion pour la jeune femme.

Elle lui avait tout de même offert l'homme qu'il aimait sur un plateau … alors qu'elle-même devait aimer le concerné. Le flic avait souffert de la voir au bras de son partenaire pendant si longtemps –leur courte histoire lui ayant paru une éternité et un coup de poignard en plein cœur à chaque apparition de la brune.

Jamais il ne se serait douté que la militaire planifiait une telle chose … Leur union. Autant émotionnelle que charnelle. Cette petite brune était pleine de surprises et le blond avait appris à développer une sincère affection pour elle.

A l'inverse de son aversion des débuts.

Daniel Williams se blottit plus confortablement contre Steven McGarrett et se remémora le jour où Catherine Rollins lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux …

**OoO**

_Treize jours plus tôt …_

« Et toi, tu viens avec moi. » Assenait Steve d'un ton sans appel.

Surpris par la situation dans sa totalité, Danny haussa un sourcil en voyant son équipier sortir du bureau d'un pas déterminé, apparemment bien énervé. Le blond était incapable de mettre un mot sur ce qui venait de se produire.

Un instant, il débattait avec Catherine de sa disponibilité et l'instant d'après, il était témoin d'une scène de ménage. A sens unique, la scène de ménage … Rollins avait ignoré Steven tout au long de cette « conversation ». D'ailleurs, Williams ne saisissait pas réellement l'attitude de la jeune femme.

Il fut sorti de sa réflexion quand il l'entendit s'excuser auprès de lui.

« Désolée pour ça … » Disait-elle en désignant la porte par où avait filé McGarrett, jetant un froid. « Il faut que … Hum, j'y vais, alors. » La jeune femme était clairement mal à l'aise.

Il resta impassible et ne lui répondit pas. Il ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et elle sortit après un maladroit signe de la main.

Il n'avait pas totalement compris l'obstination de la militaire à vouloir lui laisser sa place pour assister à un match avec son propre « compagnon ». Il avait encore des difficultés à les voir de cette façon. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'y faire. Ce qui expliquait sa froideur auprès de la jeune femme qui semblait honnêtement tout à fait charmante.

Elle avait, à plusieurs reprises, témoigné une réelle bonne foi envers lui et paraissait apprécier Danny.

Elle aurait pu être une amie … Probablement une de ses plus proches, même. Il n'avait rien de particulier contre Catherine, son problème phare restait la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Steve. Danny voulait le grand brun depuis le début, sachant pourtant qu'il ne pourrait jamais accéder à ce _rêve_.

Il avait mis beaucoup de temps pour s'y adapter, ne s'intéressant qu'aux femmes jusqu'à présent. Ce qui était malheureusement aussi le cas de l'objet de son intérêt. Cela lui avait pris plusieurs mois –atteignant quasiment une année- pour accepter et assumer le fait d'être épris de son meilleur ami, son équipier … un homme. Ceci avant de reléguer cette vérité dans un coin de son esprit.

A leur rencontre, Danny était convaincu qu'il ne pouvait littéralement pas le _blairer. _L'ex-SEAL lui avait donné des envies de meurtres, cela avait été viscéral et il n'avait pu l'expliquer clairement … témoignant cependant ce sentiment à l'aide d'un joli crochet en plein visage. Williams grimaça à ce souvenir, son poing était parti comme animé d'une vie propre.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était qu'il se rendrait compte, au fil des enquêtes et diverses soirées en sa compagnie, que le Commandant était indispensable à sa vie et qu'il était en fait tombé sous son charme au premier coup d'œil –même s'il l'avait trouvé pousse-au-crime durant cette journée.

Néanmoins, il n'y aurait jamais droit. Il le savait. McGarrett était comme lui –du moins, ce que Danny pensait être- un homme à femme, n'ayant aucun intérêt pour la gente masculine. Oui, Steven était une chimère pour Daniel et il en était parfaitement conscient.

Quand bien même, cela ne l'empêchait pas de dresser un mur semblable à celui de Berlin entre lui-même et Catherine -avec barbelés, gardes armés et toute la panoplie.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il souffrait. Rollins était la première femme qu'il voyait auprès du Commandant depuis leur rencontre et il n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse faire aussi _mal._ Il était désormais fixé … Il devait aimer dans son coin et, en plus, supporter les conquêtes de Monsieur.

_Quelle vie extraaaaa-ordinairement … merdique. _

Poussant un soupir à fendre un monolithe, il se laissa lourdement tomber sur sa chaise de bureau et reprit possession de son téléphone. Il composa le numéro de Rachel afin d'entendre Grace, juste quelques minutes avant de reprendre le boulot. Son petit chat allait lui changer les idées.

Sa princesse parvenait toujours à lui remonter le moral … Sans vraiment savoir que son papa en avait besoin.

**OoO**

Danny parqua sa Camaro à quelques mètres de son appartement et en sortit presque paresseusement, le pas lourd. Bien que la journée ait été calme, comparée à d'autres jours passés au 5-0, il était épuisé et n'aspirait qu'à une longue nuit de sommeil. Il était réellement chanceux que le week-end se profilait … même s'il n'avait pas sa princesse pour cette fois. Son _adorable_ ex-femme gardait leur fille pour un petit voyage -il-ne-savait-plus-trop-où- avec Stan, prévu de longue date.

Et il comprenait tout à fait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir l'inévitable pincement au cœur qui faisait son entrée à chaque fois qu'on lui soustrayait du temps avec sa Gracie.

Ce qui l'amenait ce soir, venant de s'affaler dans son canapé avec un plat surgelé, à projeter de probablement passer les deux prochains jours à _glander_ au lit. Peut-être devant la télé … Il y réfléchirait le lendemain matin, il ferait jour à ce moment-là.

Dans tous les cas, il songeait à refuser toute sortie que l'on pourrait lui proposer. En particulier avec un certain grand brun, bâti comme un dieu grec et à tendances kamikazes … Malgré la présence de Chin et Kamekona, qui seraient automatiquement de la partie, il ne pensait pas être capable de supporter la compagnie de Steve avec son ersatz de marin au féminin.

Il avait conscience d'être plutôt _vache_ avec la jeune femme mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Sa tête retombait mollement sur le dossier du canapé, il ferma les yeux en soufflant, se détendant doucement. Il était tenté de se laisser gagner par le sommeil ici-même lorsqu'un petit coup discret sur sa porte d'entrée se fit entendre dans le silence paisible de l'appartement.

Il releva vivement la tête en fronçant les sourcils, surpris. Il n'avait prévu personne chez lui, ce soir-là. Il déposa la barquette en plastique de son plat réchauffé sur la table basse et fit l'effort de se lever, attendant simplement et tendant l'oreille. Un autre coup fut donné à la porte, un peu plus fortement.

Sa curiosité définitivement piquée, Danny rejoignit l'entrée et posa la main gauche sur la poignée, la droite restant prudemment sur son arme de service dont il ne s'était pas encore défait.

« C'est pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il à travers la porte, méfiant.

« C'est juste moi, j'te dérange pas ? » Lui répondit-on maladroitement.

Williams écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la voix féminine de son visiteur. _Catherine ?_ Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fut vilement tenté de la laisser moisir dans le couloir pour aller se coucher. Avant de se raviser en se souvenant que cela ne lui ressemblait pas. De plus, il était tout de même curieux de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait lui vouloir à cette heure de la soirée.

Il défit donc le verrou et ouvrit la porte, bloquant néanmoins le passage. Il n'allait pas non plus l'inviter à diner, il ne fallait pas pousser.

« Je te dérange ? » Réitéra la jeune femme.

« On peut dire ça. Dépend du contexte … » Répondit-il platement et il la vit froncer légèrement les sourcils. « Oublie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il repéra enfin l'_anomalie_ dans cette visite … Catherine était seule dans le couloir. Et Danny sentit inexplicablement la panique le gagner.

« C'est Steve ? » Il ne laissa pas le temps à Rollins de répondre. « Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, c'est ça ? Pourquoi t'as pas appelé au lieu de perdre du temps à venir jusqu'ici ! » Pestait le blond en récupérant déjà sa veste.

Après avoir enfilé le vêtement, il reporta son attention sur la brune qui le fixait avec un sourire en coin et un sourcil haussé. Daniel se figea. Cette femme était complètement folle, son compagnon était en danger et cela l'amusait ? Il eut l'irrépressible envie de la gifler.

« Steve va très bien. » Rétorqua-t-elle enfin, semblant repérer le désarroi du petit blond.

« Qu … Quoi ? »

« Il va bien. » Danny fronça les sourcils et lui enjoignit de poursuivre d'un geste impatient de la main. « C'est délicat … En fait, voilà. » Elle inspira profondément et se racla la gorge, comme pour se donner du courage et Daniel en fut d'autant plus curieux. « On s'est, disons, un peu disputé. C'est pas le bon terme mais j'ai pas mieux en tête. C'est compliqué. Disons que j'ai dû partir de chez lui et comme j'y suis installée depuis pas mal de temps … »

_Merci de me rappeler que tu emménages avec l'homme que j'aime, saleté !_

Catherine poursuivait sans remarquer la mâchoire serrée et les poings fermés du blond. « … je n'me voyais pas chercher une chambre libre à cette heure dans les hôtels de cette ville. Alors, en attendant … »

_Retourne sur ton bateau, radasse !_

Danny secoua la tête face à la véhémence de sa propre réflexion. Il ne se reconnaissait plus beaucoup, ces derniers temps.

« Donc … ? » Interrogea-t-il bêtement, se doutant de la requête future de son interlocutrice.

La brune lui offrit un sourire timide en ouvrant les mains, visiblement à court de mots.

« Tu voudrais … que je t'héberge ? » Lâcha-t-il d'un ton incrédule qui provoqua un haussement de sourcils chez Rollins.

Et puis ce petit sourire entendu et énigmatique était réellement agaçant autant qu'incompréhensible. Était-ce encore une démarche étrange du même acabit que celle de cette après-midi ? Que cherchait cette femme, non d'un chien ?

Tout ce que voulait Daniel était se coucher … et sûrement pas accepter les petits jeux farfelus du Lieutenant Rollins. Il remarqua le petit sac de voyage qu'elle portait à l'épaule et se dit que, _ouep_, elle était sérieuse. _Chez moi ? C'est quoi cette vieille farce ?!_

« Hum, c'est … Écoute, Catherine, ça n'va pas être simple. Je … »

« Je n'te demande qu'une nuit. Je te laisse tranquille dès demain matin, je serai partie avant même que tu te réveilles. Personne n'aura l'impression que tu te « ranges » de mon côté dans ce conflit en faisant ça, surtout pas Steve. » Conclut-elle en accentuant le dit prénom avec un clin d'œil.

Danny fronça les sourcils à cette action … Puis, il réfléchit tout de même à la requête de Catherine. Comment lui refuser ce service sans dévoiler une partie de son secret ? A savoir qu'il exécrait la jeune femme et pourquoi.

Il était définitivement coincé. Il ferma les yeux et soupira lourdement.

« Une nuit. » Se résigna-t-il. « Pas plus. Ça risque d'être compliqué après ça. » Éluda-t-il pour conclure.

Il récolta un sourire lumineux et, s'il était objectif, son cerveau reptilien pourrait lui faire admettre que la petite brune était tout de même agréable à regarder. Il sentit qu'on lui attrapait la main et il entendit un remerciement soufflé par la jeune femme avant de la voir pénétrer son appartement.

Il laissa échapper une grimace en l'observant s'installer dans _son_ canapé avant d'attraper _sa_ télécommande pour allumer _sa _télévision. Il se demanda s'il avait bien fait d'accepter.

« Vraiment, merci beaucoup, tu me sauves. » Reprit Rollins, sortant Danny de sa torpeur. « Au fait, avec tout ça, j'ai oublié. Après notre … _conversation_, Steve est reparti au QG. Je crois qu'il veut se changer les idées en travaillant en pleine nuit, tu le connais … »

_Elle va me raconter sa vie pleine de trous toute la soirée ou j'peux aller prendre une douche maintenant ?_

« Bref. » S'interrompit la jeune femme avant d'en venir au fait. « Avant de déguerpir comme un bulldog enragé, Il m'a _ordonné_ de te dire qu'il voudrait te voir là-bas. » Conclut-elle nonchalamment.

Danny fut quelque peu surpris à ces mots. Quelque chose ne collait pas dans cette histoire.

« Il m'aurait envoyé un message en chemin pour me dire ça, Catherine. »

Le blond n'aurait su dire d'où lui venait cette impression mais son interlocutrice sembla prise de court, nerveuse.

« Oui … » Commença-t-elle en hochant la tête. « Très bonne remarque … Seulement … » Bredouillait-elle en se frottant les paumes. « Il … a oublié son téléphone. Dans la précipitation, tu sais ce que sais. On est un peu tête en l'air dans ces cas-là. »

_Joli pirouette, Lieutenant … Elle se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote exactement ?_

« Pas Steve. » Rétorqua platement Danny. « Mais bon, admettons. Il n'a rien dit d'autre ? La semaine a été calme, les enquêtes banales et aucun de nous n'a fini à l'hôpital pour une fois. Je n'vois pas ce qui demanderait ma présence au 5-0, un vendredi soir. »

« Alors ça … » Elle leva les mains en secouant la tête. « Je n'peux pas te dire. Je n'travaille pas avec vous. »

Il la jaugea et elle soutint son regard durant quelques secondes. Il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de songer qu'elle manigançait quelque chose. La question était de savoir quoi et il le saurait tôt ou tard. Il n'était pas l'un des meilleurs enquêteurs de cette île pour rien. Le duel visuel se rompit lorsqu'elle haussa les épaules en reprenant la parole.

« Au pire, vas-y. On n'sait jamais et puis on sera fixés. »

« _On_ ? »

« Oui … enfin, toi surtout. »

Son regard se perdit dans le vague sous le coup de la réflexion. Si l'ex-SEAL était déjà arrivé à destination, il pouvait toujours appeler son bureau au QG pour confirmer –ou infirmer- mais il se ravisa soudainement alors qu'une idée malicieuse se frayait un chemin dans son esprit.

Si cet aller-retour était inutile, il aurait au moins eu le mérite de lui éviter de se _coltiner_ la Rollins jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se couche. Il n'aurait donc pas à passer sa soirée avec la jeune femme et elle serait, avec un peu de chance, déjà endormie lorsqu'il rentrerait.

Il prit sa décision et reprit possession de ses clés de voiture. Il délivra de vagues recommandations à la jeune brune, lui intimant de s'installer dans le canapé pour la nuit, et l'abandonna sans plus de cérémonie dans son appartement.

En refermant la porte à sa sortie, il manqua le sourire victorieux de la jeune femme.

**OoO**

« Danny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le petit blond avait rapidement atteint le QG pour trouver son équipier assis derrière son bureau, les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur. Steve avait relevé un visage étonné en entendant quelqu'un arriver pour voir son partenaire devant lui. La question prit Williams au dépourvu et il fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Son brun portait une vilaine mine. De légères poches se formaient sous ses yeux et son teint habituellement hâlé prenait une dangereuse couleur pâle. Comment avait-il pu rater cela ? Daniel était son meilleur ami et une bouffée de culpabilité l'envahit en songeant qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu que Steve ne semblait pas « aller bien » …

… comme on le lui avait affirmé ce soir. A croire que Catherine passait son temps à raconter des _conneries_.

« Tu vas bien ? » S'enquit le petit blond et il récolta un pâle sourire.

« Ouep. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? On est vendredi soir, tu devrais te reposer. »

Daniel ne saisissait plus rien à la situation. Quelque chose se tramait, il ne savait pas quoi et cela commençait doucement à l'inquiéter. Il décida d'utiliser la vérité afin de répondre au brun.

« Catherine m'a dit que tu me voulais ici. Je n'comprends pas. »

Il vit son équipier froncer les sourcils et il jura qu'il se faisait violence pour ne pas écarquiller les yeux et bondir de sa chaise.

« Elle a dit _quoi _? »

Soupir du petit blond. « Vous vous êtes pouillés la tête, elle m'a demandé l'asile, m'a expliqué que tu étais revenu travailler ici et m'a affirmé que tu disais avoir besoin de moi dans les bureaux. Pas besoin d'en faire un colloque, je t'assure. »

« Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel, Danno, il n'y a ni alerte ni urgence. Tu peux me croire et je … » Steve s'interrompit brusquement. « Elle t'a raconté qu'on s'était … _disputés _? »

McGarrett paraissait réellement abasourdi et Danny n'en fut que plus confus. Mais à quoi donc pouvait bien jouer la jeune Rollins, _bon sang_ ?

« Oh, non mais dites-moi que je rêve … » Entendit le blond de la voix désabusée de son meilleur ami qui semblait se parler à lui-même. « J'vais la tuer. Je pose un point final à ce rapport et j'y vais … »

Puis Steven délaissa subitement son ordinateur et releva la tête vers Daniel en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu me dis qu'elle est chez toi ? » Confirmation du blond. « Bien ... étrange mais j'vais pouvoir l'étrangler sans témoin et tu me couvriras. »

Le grand brun se leva en soupirant lourdement et Danny en eut légèrement assez de toutes ces incongruités. Que venait-il faire dans les petites querelles de ces deux _cinglés _de militaires ? Et il lui semblait que cette nouvelle manie de l'y inclure durait depuis plusieurs jours. Il croisa les bras d'un air déterminé et implacable puis bloqua l'entrée afin d'empêcher la sortie du Commandant.

Steve l'interrogea du regard et Danny leva les yeux ciel.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Steve ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire avec Catherine ? »

« Laisse tomber, il n'y pas de quoi s'inquiéter … et laisse-moi passer. » Refus d'obtempérer de la part du blond. « Danny, je t'assure que c'est rien. Tout est okay entre elle et moi. C'est juste que … Elle … » Soupir.

« Elle quoi ? »

Williams exigeait des explications claires et concises et, s'il le fallait, il n'hésiterait guère à recourir au harcèlement. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard et Danny remarqua la fatigue dans les yeux de Steve. Et plus que tout, le blond y lisait un épuisement psychique. Son équipier semblait être sur le point de craquer et ce constat lui serra le cœur en même temps qu'il lui assurait des réponses futures.

Quoi qu'il y ait à savoir, Daniel le découvrirait ce soir … que McGarrett le veuille ou non. Danny était présent pour l'aider, quoi que puisse torturer son brun. Le père de famille pouvait tout entendre, son partenaire pouvait tout lui dire.

Sa main droite vint serrer l'épaule de son ami, espérant lui transmettre ces dernières pensées ... Et la voix résignée de Steve brisa le silence pesant.

« J'imagine qu'elle se fera une joie de s'y mettre si je n'fais rien … » Raisonna-t-il à haute voix.

« Faire quoi, Steve ? » S'impatientait le blond.

Le brun s'éloigna de quelques pas et se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant, paraissant chercher ses mots.

« Elle s'imagine que tu … » Raclement de gorge. « … t_'intéresses_ à moi et … » Grattage de tête. « … que moi aussi je … »

Les mains du brun firent de vagues cercles dans les airs mais Danny n'y faisait qu'à demi-attention. Il retenait son souffle en patientant jusqu'à ce que son ami termine et son cerveau eut quelques difficultés à imprimer ce qu'il entendait.

La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était totalement surréaliste. Il avait un tout nouveau McGarrett face à lui … Un Steve nerveux, maladroit, embarrassé, se triturant les doigts, bredouillant et butant sur les mots. Un Steve qui parlait de relations amoureuses, d'attirance, de conflits avec sa compagne et surtout de lui, _Danny_. « Toi » …

… qui revenait sans cesse dans le monologue décousu du grand brun. Son rêve, sa chimère, l'incluait dans un dilemme amoureux.

Et quelque chose dans l'esprit de Daniel claqua. Son environnement s'évanouit brusquement, résidant en un brouillard épais, et le blond se sentit subitement attiré vers le brun. Il vit ses propres mains se lever pour encadrer un visage stupéfait avant de sentir des lèvres pleines et fermes sur les siennes.

Son cœur rata un battement et le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Il s'écarta doucement et, réalisant ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, retira vivement ses mains avant d'amorcer un mouvement de retrait. Il fut stoppé par deux bras qui s'enroulaient autour de sa taille. Les yeux du plus petit restèrent scotchés aux lèvres du plus grand et il fut incapable de les lever.

« C'était vrai ? » Fit la voix rauque et incrédule de Steve dans le bureau silencieux.

Danny daigna enfin lever le regard pour trouver les yeux estomaqués de son ami qui, visiblement, ne parvenait pas à croire ce qui venait de se produire. Il l'avait effectivement embrassé.

Il l'avait _embrassé _? Et Steve ne l'avait pas envoyé à l'hôpital après lui avoir démoli le portrait ? _Kikekoi ?_

« Dois-je comprendre ce que je crois que tu- … »

« Je pense bien, oui. » Interrompit le Commandant.

Daniel devait être encore en train de rêver … Là était la seule explication plausible face à la situation. Il avait dû s'endormir sur son canapé et il avait rêvé tout ce qu'il venait de vivre, de la visite de Rollins au baiser qu'il avait donné à Steve. Il allait bientôt se réveiller pour s'en rendre compte.

Il parierait sur cette hypothèse. Cela lui était déjà arrivé, après tout.

« Normalement, on est sensés recommencer, tu sais. » Fit Steve qui semblait avoir repris un semblant d'assurance.

« Mais tu n'es pas … » Danny s'interrompit.

_Gay._ Il avait voulu interroger son ami sur sa sexualité et il prit enfin conscience de la raison.

Il n'en savait rien _du tout_, en fin de compte. Peut-être aurait-il dû lui poser la question plus tôt. Une main vint lui caresser la joue et il tomba sur le regard indulgent et attendri de Steve. Il répondit par un sourire incertain et il vit son brun lever les yeux au ciel.

« Il faut tout faire soi-même à ce que j'vois. »

Williams commença à protester vivement mais deux lèvres chaudes entreprirent d'étouffer ses récriminations. Le baiser demeura chaste, les deux hommes savourant seulement le contact, et le petit blond entrouvrit les lèvres pour autoriser une langue taquine à faire connaissance avec la sienne.

L'étau autour de sa taille se resserra tandis que l'ex-SEAL le plaquait doucement contre lui en plaçant une main derrière sa nuque, laissant la seconde se balader dans le creux de ses reins. Les sens de Danny s'enflammèrent et il s'autorisa à fourrer ses mains dans la chevelure brune de son compagnon, augmentant l'intensité du baiser.

Un besoin d'oxygène se fit sentir et les deux hommes se séparèrent, la respiration haletante et le rythme cardiaque en dangereuse accélération.

« Elle est peut-être pas si cinglée que ça … » Murmura Steve.

Cette affirmation surprit le blond qui ne comprenait toujours pas le rôle exacte de la _cinglée_ susmentionnée dans leur situation actue- …

_Humpf, _minute papillon. Daniel se repassa la totalité des souvenirs de cette journée étrange.

_Oh ..._ Elle avait fait _ça _?

« Tu te fous de moi, là ? » Lâcha Danny sans réfléchir.

« Je sais, ça parait dingue. » Répondit McGarrett avec un sourire nerveux. « Navré de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt. » Williams haussa un sourcil. « Je devais … Je n'sais pas … sans doute être en plein déni. Et puis, elle a débarqué avec sa théorie au demeurant farfelue et … »

Danny, qui en avait entendu suffisamment pour la soirée, l'interrompit avec un doigt sur les lèvres et un sourire rayonnant. Toute la situation semblait trop réelle pour que ce ne fût qu'un songe. Il ne rêvait plus, il vivait _enfin_ ce souhait en apparence irréalisable qu'il nourrissait depuis trois années.

Il vit le visage de Steve se rapprocher du sien et un sourire malicieux apparu sur le sien alors que leur lèvres se réunissaient une nouvelle fois. Le blond se détendit et se prélassa littéralement dans l'étreinte du grand brun qui parcourait avidement ses formes. Il laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'une main aventureuse passa sur ses fesses et il rétorqua en tirant impatiemment sur le t-shirt bleu marine de son partenaire.

Sentant la température grimper en flèche au même rythme que leur _excitation_ respective, Daniel songea qu'il n'aurait effectivement pas à passer la soirée avec Catherine, pas même la nuit ni la matinée.

Il espérait seulement qu'elle ne réclamerait pas les détails lorsqu'il la retrouverait à l'appartement.

**OoO**

_Présent …_

Les deux hommes avaient passé le restant de la nuit chez Steve et s'étaient expliqués, dévoilant toute émotion qu'ils avaient pu cacher à l'autre. Il y avait eu d'agréables découvertes autant que des tensions. Steven lui en avait voulu d'avoir gardé le silence pendant tout ce temps alors que Danny lui avait reproché de n'avoir rien vu et l'avoir mis à l'écart.

Ils avaient crevé l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute avant de terminer ce qu'ils avaient entrepris dans les bureaux du 5-0, démarrant une belle histoire. Ils n'avaient cependant pas oublié de confronter Catherine à propos de ses douteuses pratiques d'entremetteuses.

Là aussi, McGarrett en avait voulu à la jeune femme mais, étonnamment, Danny avait statué en sa faveur, défendant la brune qui –selon lui- n'avait souhaité que leur bonheur. Il avait découvert une nouvelle facette de la jeune Rollins, cette semaine-là.

La jeune femme avait fait preuve d'une abnégation impressionnante en faisant fi de son amour pour le brun et en s'écartant pour les réunir. Après un sentiment de compassion passager, Danny avait été honnêtement admiratif et son estime pour Catherine avait augmenté.

Quelques jours encore furent nécessaires pour que Steve fût capable de lui adresser la parole sans la regarder de travers. Le grand brun détestait qu'on lui retire son libre arbitre, il revenait à lui-seul de mener sa vie comme il l'entendait et à son rythme.

D'autant qu'il y avait eu une chance sur deux que Danny ne retournât pas ses sentiments et dans ce cas-là, il l'aurait définitivement perdu. Catherine n'avait aucun droit de lui faire prendre un tel risque. Williams avait parfaitement compris son compagnon.

Seulement, « son Danno » l'aimait plus que tout et la jeune femme l'avait senti. Danny avait usé de toute sa patience pour lui faire comprendre ce fait qui était le plus essentiel. Pour son plus grand soulagement, il voyait son amour et la jeune brune se rapprocher doucement, leur amitié semblant se réparer progressivement …

Puis un soir, Steve lui avait confié être finalement reconnaissant. Danny avait souri et n'avait pas répondu, se contentant de lui donner un baiser.

Cette journée était la première que le couple passait avec leur entremetteuse personnelle. Et Daniel était heureux que Steven eût décidé de pardonner sa meilleure amie. Tout du moins, il y travaillait. Elle avait toujours eu un bon fond, après tout, et les deux militaires étaient trop proches pour que cette amitié fût balayée d'un coup de balai.

« Voilà, les garçons, c'est prêt. » Entendit-il et il leva les yeux pour les poser sur Rollins qui arrivait avec un plateau. « Navrée pour l'attente … Ton barbecue date des années cinquante, Steve. » Railla-t-elle, goguenarde, s'installant sur le second transat qui leur faisait face.

Danny ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise en sentant le fumet de la viande monter jusque ses narines. Il avait _vraiment_ faim. Il se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de son brun et se munit d'assiette et fourchette pour attaquer un des steaks grillés avec appétit.

Il sourit en entendant vaguement Steve défendre son barbecue, bec et ongles, et Catherine poursuivit sur sa lancée. A savoir, taquiner McGarrett sur la vétusté de certains de ses équipements ménagers. Le duo de la Navy s'était lancé dans une joute verbale en démarrant le repas et Danny les observa avec un regard attendri … sans pour autant oublier de compter secrètement les points.

Daniel laissa ses lèvres s'étirer sur un sourire rayonnant en caressant la main libre de Steven, il se sentait plus que comblé. Sa famille s'agrandissait.

**OoOoO**

Fin.

**OoOoO**

* * *

_**Et paf ! (ça fait des chocapics) :D Désolée ... xD**_

_**Sérieusement, j'espère que ça vous a plu ;) Je fais un gros bisou à Lulucie: j'espère que ton cadeau était à la hauteur, miss ;D J'me suis éclatée à écrire ça pour toi, merci ! :D  
**_

_**Allez, je vous dis à la prochaine !  
Bizzz' ! ;)**_


End file.
